


That feeling again

by Pocketkaito



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gay Richie Tozier, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21760579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocketkaito/pseuds/Pocketkaito
Summary: Richie kissed EddieEddie pushed Richie"What the fuck dude" he screamed. "What are you a fucking faggot or something," he'd yelled it before he realized the impact of his words.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63





	That feeling again

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning for homophobic slurs. But it's fine cuz Eddie was just g a y p a n i c k i n g.
> 
> Have this thing I wrote at 2am lmao. I don't know why but I felt like finally writing a fic with a happy ending. Hooray for me :).
> 
> Oh boy I like writing 1 chaptered short stories. They're sm fun to write.

Richie kissed Eddie  
Eddie pushed Richie

"What the fuck dude" he screamed. "What are you a fucking faggot or something," he'd yelled it before he realized the impact of his words.

They'd been messing around like they always had when they were kids. Pushing and pulling eachother, cursing eachother out and making fun of everyone in town. It was just something they had. 

They'd been like that a few minutes earlier, before Richie kissed him. Richie fucking Tozier kissed him. He expected his first kiss to be sweet and soft and most importantly by a GIRL. Not this stinky trashmouth BOY.

"What are you a fucking faggot or something."

Silence

Richie-won't-ever-shut-up-Tozier went dead silent. "Oh no" Tears rolled down his face. Eddie realized the impacts lf his words too late. He'd blurted it out while he wanted to say a milion different things. It was just what his mother taught him, "gays have disease my boy, they're dirty filthy faggots. Stay away from them."  
He recalled the memory from when he was 8. He didn't know much, but that was one thing his mother taught him.

Both boys stood in Richie's room for a solid five minuted, they were silent. One trying to hide his tears and sobs, the other looking at the wall, looking anywhere except for the boy in front of him.

Richie broke the silence first. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He ley out a sob between every word. "I'm sorry for being this dirty," sob "I-I'm sorry for kissing you." Sob "I-I'm sorry for-" the rest of his words were cut off by loud sobbing. 

Richie crying? That only happened like once in kindergarten when he broke his elbow.  
Eddie didn't know what to say, he just stood there as the other boy broke down, hugging his knees, head burried in his own chest.

Eddie felt... hurt? Sorry? Guilty?  
He didn't know what to call the feeling, so he just decided to call it "unexpected scenario."

He wanted to hug the broken boy on the floor, but didn't know if it was okay to aproach.  
Right as he took a step closer Richie stood up.  
His eyes were red from crying and his hair looked like a total mess. 

"Okay so Eddie, you clearly mind the fact that I am gay and in love with you. Which I don't blame you for so uhm bye."  
"Richie wait!" Eddie yelled but Richie didn't listen. He quickly pushed the smaller boy out lf his room and told him to leave. 

Eddie was stunned?, mad?, sad?, surprised? Shocked? Offended?  
Again that feeling, he brushed it off. I just lost my best friend due to my own fault. It's normal that I don't know what to call this feeling he told himself.

He didn't fucking mind Richie being gay or in love with him. He just, did what his mother said... like he's always done. He didn't mind Richie kissing hi-

No, no, no, no! Stop thinking Eddie. Again that feeling, but stronger this time.  
He was able to ignore it all night, but when he went to bed early he felt it again.

He wished Richie was there, he stared at the window hoping that the lanky boy with his stupid hawaiian shirts and ugly glasses came crawling through the window. But he didn't, no one came.

The next day Eddie woke up and immediatly he felt it, that feeling again. He began thinking about it, what was this feeling? Why was he feeling so strange?

He left his house ignoring his mother's screaming and fake cries. Out of instinct he went to Richie's house. The closer he got, the stronger the feeling.  
He quickly grabbed his inhaler and he was able to breathe again. 

Then he realized

Oh how it hit him

It hit him like a truck

A giant one

He loved Richie. He... loved Richie.

Fuck it

He rang the doorbell to Richie's house and Maggie Tozier opened the door "Oh hey Eddie, you wanna come in?" Eddie nodded and went straight to Richie's room. The Tozier's basically treated him like their second son and he enjoyed that.

He stormed into Richie's room, Richie was laying on his bed reading a comic they used to read together.  
"RichieIloveyou."  
"E-Eddie why are you here?"  
Eddie didn't reply to Richie's question, instead he just repeated the statement he made while bursting into Richie's room again.  
"Richie I love you."  
"Eddie I ask- say what now?"  
"I said I love you dude, is it that hard? I love you I always have. My reaction yesterday was pretty much just gay panic." 

Richie smiled. "Oh thank god Eddie, I was so scared to lose you."  
"Ain't getting rid of me for a while Tozier." 

Richie kissed Eddie  
Eddie kissed Richie

**Author's Note:**

> No one:  
> Me: let's hurt these precious babies :D.
> 
> Plz validate me the only thing I'm good for is angst and more a n g s t.


End file.
